Discovery
by DeathDeliveringAngel
Summary: One change, can cause massive effects.
1. Discovering Her Again

**Hello all! So this is my first Teen Titans fanfic. Pretty excited about that. I was inspired to write this after I read 'It ends tonight', which is a pretty good fanfic, read it sometime ^^**

**You guys don't have to worry about me quitting this story, because I won't.**

* * *

She wanted out. No, she _needed_ out. She didn't know how much longer she would last.

She cried out in anger, but the Gordonians only seemed to find amusement at that. Oh, she would give them something to laugh at.

She started banging on the doors with her handcuffed arms. They only seemed to find more amusement in that. She pounded harder and harder, until she finally felt the door fold in a little. One more hit and the door was thrown off its hinges. She smirked in amusement. The Gordonians were weak enough that she could just hit then into unconsciousness. She was finally free.

* * *

Jump City was….quieter than Gotham City. Robin was using quiet to describe the comparison of crime in Gotham and Jump. When it came to noise, Jump was louder than Gotham by a long shot. But the silence in Gotham was due to the fear from the many criminals and wackos roaming the streets.

It was near dawn when Robin saw his first criminal. It was nothing more than a mere bank robber.

_It'll be easy, _Robin thought as he swooped down onto the streets below his perch on top of the three-story building.

"I'm afraid that you're not going to get away with that." Robin said in his best Batman impression.

"W…who are you?" The robber said in a voice that was slightly fearful.

Instead of answering Robin stepped into the dim streetlight's path.

"Bu…but you're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be in Gotham." The man was obviously filled with fear now.

"Not anymore." Robin growled.

Just when Robin had gotten ahold of the robber, a green light zoomed across the sky then exploded a few blocks away from Robin. He was torn, he needed to take care of the robber, but he also needed to check this explosion.

He did what he had to, strung the robber upside down and took off towards the explosion.

* * *

Raven did not like cities. With cities came people and with people came emotions. Emotions were a liberty that Raven unfortunately could not worry about. She knew what her emotions were capable of doing, she'd seen it first-hand.

Fortunately, Jump City was not as big as a city as the one she previously lived. She would be able to practice controlling her emotions around crowds without worrying about being overwhelmed by the emotions of others.

As she walked the streets, she felt all the normal emotions. Happiness. Sadness. Grief. Anger. Hatred. But as she expanded her range, she felt amusement. It wasn't normal amusement either; it was a malicious amusement. But when she tried to find the one in pain, she couldn't. It surprised her because that had never happened before.

The amused creatures (for they were most definitely not human) changed from amusement to surprise with just a tint of fear. They were close, almost as if they were directly on top of her, but when she looked up, nothing was there.

The next thing Raven knew, a girl was falling out of the sky, then when she reached about 100 feet in the air, she began flying, leaving a green streak behind.

Raven followed the streak until it ended in an explosion of green.

The creatures were now filled with anger. Raven decided that she should perhaps check this out.

* * *

He was free. Free from being a lapdog. Free from the Doom Patrol. He smiled a little at that. It was awesome to be free.

He walked through the city, Jump City he thought, with a huge smile on his face. He could get used to this city. Not too many people, and they didn't really look at him with an odd expression, here he was just another body in the crowd.

He continued walking carefree until he heard an explosion about ten blocks away.

_Yes, a chance to be a hero_, he thought rather happily.

He ducked into an alleyway and transformed into a cheetah, a _green_ cheetah. He ran through the streets, hearing the cries of terror, but paying them no mind, that part he could understand.

About a minute later, he was close to where the explosion had happened. What he saw surprised him. It was a girl with cherry red hair, and glowing green eyes. She didn't seem too harmful, until she started hitting a pillar that held a restaurant above it with what looked like handcuffs. But the pillar was collapsing, with people above it.

He needed to act fast, or else those people would be hurt. But before he could do anything, something flew out and hit the girl's handcuffs, breaking them, only to reveal a second layer of cuffs.

This girl must've been really strong.

* * *

He was _not_ happy. He was having a perfectly fine day chillin' at home, playin' some video games just mindin' his own business when he heard an earthshaking explosion. Okay that was pretty normal; he lived in a neighborhood where everyone played video games. The noises could get pretty loud.

But then he heard the shouts and shrieks. He put on a joggin' suit and made sure that the hood would not come off. He just had to check it out.

What he saw shocked him. A girl was destroying' a building, and she didn't seem too friendly.

_Definitely not from around here_, he thought.

Next thing he knew, what appeared to be her handcuffs were slightly off and she was throwing green bolts of energy around!

Definitely not from around here.

* * *

The green cheetah and Robin tried attacking this _thing_. But nothing seemed to faze her. In fact she picked up a bus with her feet and flung it at them, which the person wearing the track suit seemed to easily catch. But in the process, his jogging suit came off, revealing him to be part human part machine. Nobody seemed to either not care or not notice.

Raven could be seen standing in an alley, with a look of extreme concentration on her face. She was finally able to break through to this girl's emotions and what she managed to feel she didn't like. Sadness. Fear. Wanting. This girl needed help.

She looked over to the boys. They needed to know.

"Man how're we supposed to beat this chick if she doesn't have a weakness?" That was the jogging suit.

She approached them. "Maybe fighting isn't the answer."

Robin and jogging suit didn't seem surprised that she was there. But the cheetah, which was now a human, jumped a little.

Robin told them to stay back, which metal man seemed to protest until he got a hard look from Robin, which quieted him.

Robin started approaching the girl who had since stopped trying to kill them. He pulled a pin from his utility belt and held it up to show his intentions, which seemed to cause the girl to relax a little.

After Robin had undone the handcuffs, the girl rubbed her wrists. She then _kissed _him. This surprised everybody. Jogging suit and the green thing were staring with mouths wide open. Raven was merely standing with a raised eyebrow.

When the girl released Robin, she said to them, "Please remove yourselves from here if you do not wish to be harmed." She then took off into the sky.

"Well, that was interesting." The green one said. "I'm Beast Boy." He said while smiling at everyone.

"We need to go after her. We have to make sure she doesn't destroy the rest of the city." Robin ground out.

"She's still within the city. It's hard not to notice her on my sonic tracker." He then pointed to something in his forearm. "Name's Cyborg."

Raven tried to sense the girl, with much difficulty she did. Speaking up she said, "She's nearby. Follow me." At their looks of surprises she replied, "I…can sense things...Raven"

They then started walking following Raven.

"That's cool! I can change form, but you probably saw that." Beast Boy said in a sheepish tone. After a block of walking, they saw the girl eating food in an abandoned movie theater. They walked in. Cyborg crushed a box beneath his feet. The girl turned around with her hands glowing. When she saw it was them she lowered her hands. Before anyone could say anything, aliens flooded into the building. They all tried to fight them.

The girl looked around, she was surrounded by Gordonians, with the others too busy to notice that she was trapped she prepared to fight them. But before she could even hit one, she was struck by one of their tridents. She was already in a lot of pain, the electricity in the trident was just too much for her to bear, she collapsed and a Gordonian caught her. The last thing she heard was its mocking laughter. _No, _was her last thought before everything went black.

The Gordonian signaled to the others to leave as it boarded the ship.

When Raven saw what was happening, she yelled out it outrage and began throwing anything she could pick up with her dark energy. But it had no success in stopping them.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven looked at each other in defeat. They couldn't save her.

"At least now she won't destroy the city." Robin said. The others turned to look at him in both shock and anger.

"Do you know what you're saying?!" Raven said in anger. A few buckets of popcorn exploded in response to her anger.

"It wasn't a human or anyone of importance was it?! So we shouldn't worry about her!" Robin yelled back.

"How can you say that like that? She needed our help! She's probably being beat as we speak!" At this Robin looked away. "And you're being a jerk about it?!"Raven went to jump at him. But Cyborg and Beast Boy held her back. While they were distracted, Robin made his escape.

She was back in a cell. This one had better doors. She could tell because there were fewer guards. There was no way she could escape this time. She pulled her legs up to her chest and cried for the first time since she had been captured.

* * *

Robin punched the wall. Since when had he become so desensitized that he didn't recognize when anyone needed help? When had he started caring about the city more than the welfare of someone that actually needed it? When had he started looking at things for face value only?

She _had_ been scared. He saw it when he unlocked those handcuffs. The fear had clearly been there, but he refused to recognize it. Then after the…..kiss…. she had pleaded for them to get away, not threatened them, like his original thoughts. She had feared for _their_ safety, not her own.

He leaned his head against the wall and groaned; he was becoming too much like Batman, thinking everything alien was a threat at first.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

* * *

Robin… no, Nightwing now roamed the streets. He had given up the Robin name a year ago. Batman said he was no longer his apprentice, therefore no longer needed to go by Robin. He couldn't agree more, after his realization three years ago, he tried hard not to become like Batman.

It paid off; he now was part of a team, the Teen Titans. Which consisted of Raven (they had put aside their differences), Beast Boy, and Cyborg. They were a pretty mismatched team, most of the time it didn't even feel like a team, they just fought together. But he-and the others too- could tell something was missing.

He heard a commotion below and when he saw a robber and realized just where he was a memory came to surface of his mind.

_Just like three years ago_, he thought.

* * *

"Slave!" The Gordonian master yelled. "Where is my food?!"

"R…right here master," said the same girl from three years ago. Now she was about 17 and extremely undernourished.

The master took the bowl. "You are dismissed."

The girl went back to her chambers. It was just her and the Gordonian master, but she was far too weak to even think about trying to escape. She curled up in a ball and cried praying for an escape.

* * *

"Hey…Raven. How do you think that girl is doing?" Beast Boy asked in a serious manner, which meant he was serious about this matter.

Raven looked at him over her book, "I hope… no pray that she's okay. But I doubt that Beast Boy."

Cyborg chose that moment to walk in. "Guys we have a case. It's aliens." He seemed both excited and sad.

Raven and Beast Boy looked at him with very little interest. "And?" Raven motioned for him to go on.

"Guys… it's about Gordonians…and slaves." He replied.

Raven instantly recognized the name. _Maybe. Oh please, let her be there._ She stood up, "Tell Nightwing. We're going on ahead." She waited for the okay from Cyborg before she transported them to the ship.

* * *

Nightwing's communicator beeped. He pulled it out and looked at the screen.

_Location: Jump City_

_Perpetrators: Gordonians_

_Crime: Slaves_

_Nightwing, trust me you need to come._

He looked at the communicator at first in confusion. Then his eyes widened in recognition. He took off for the coordinates he had been given.

* * *

"You! You did this! You alerted them to our presence!" The Gordonian master shook the girl. "Answer me girl!"

"No! It wasn't me! I swear!" The girl cried out in pain and weakness.

* * *

The Titans met each other at the spaceship. They walked in, careful to be silent.

"Uh…guys I think it's deserted." Beast Boy spoke.

"Yeah. BB's right. There's no one here." Cyborg said looking at his sensor.

They were about to leave when they heard a soul shattering scream. They all ran towards the sound, but Nightwing was by far outrunning them.

What they saw shocked them to their cores. The Gordonian was beating a girl. One they couldn't see too well.

Cyborg hit it with his sonic cannon and it turned around. Who they saw caused them both happiness and sadness. They could finally free her, but it came later than they had wanted.

The Gordonian threw the girl to the ground. She tried to stand but didn't have the strength to. But before she could hit the ground, Nightwing caught her. He sat on the ground with her so that she may rest.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He hugged her to him. He buried his head into her neck and she wrapped her arms around him.

The others worked at destroying the Gordonian. They gave everything they could, and one last blow from Cyborg's sonic cannon was the last blow they needed to push the alien in unconsciousness.

Raven was the first to approach them. "It's time to go home." She looked at the girl, "All of us." She said with a slight smile.

The girl seemed to lean into Nightwing a little before closing her eyes. A small smile appeared on her face. "Starfire, my name is Starfire." And with a yawn she fell into a sleep that she much needed.

* * *

**Wow, okay. That was intense. So I play to make this focus more on the repair of Starfire, so there won't be villains like Slade, or the Brotherhood of Evil. I plan to throw in a few of my favorite episodes though. ^^**

** So yeah review please?**


	2. Discovering Pizza

**Answer to two questions: How often are updates? Twice a week to two weeks apart. How long? Right now 10-20 chapters.**

**Thanks to Mikeyf1115 and Stella Bella 123 for being my first reviewers! **

**I discovered that I misspelled Gordanians, I spelt it with a o and not an a, but I'm okay with it so I won't change it.**

* * *

"So...umm what do we do with Starfire? She won't have anyone here, right?" Beast Boy asked while looking at Nightwing and Raven. "We can't just leave her here."

"No. Starfire will stay with us until she's okay. Then it's her choice what she does after that." Nightwing said in a voice that left no room for argument.

They all slowly nodded. They couldn't imagine leaving Starfire alone.

"Raven, can you teleport us to the tower?" Nightwing asked.

Raven gave a brief nod. She focused for a minute, and then they were wrapped in a black bubble. Not even a second later, they were standing in the living area. As soon as they were free from Raven's energy, they all felt a completeness that wasn't there before.

"Is it just me or do you feel…?" Cyborg trailed off and looked at the others questioningly, hoping that they could understand what he was trying to say.

Beast Boy and Raven nodded in affirmation.

Beast boy was the first to speak, "I feel like we're…"

"Complete." They all said at the same time. They turned to look at Nightwing for his confirmation, but he had already sat on the half circle couch sitting in front of the television. They looked at each other in confusion, and then shrugged as they started walking towards him.

"Yo, Nightwing, where is Starfire gonna sleep? We ain't got a room prepared or anything." Cyborg questioned.

"She'll sleep in here." Nightwing looked at them. He tried to pull her away so that he could lay her down, but her hands only gripped onto him tighter. "And I'm apparently staying with her. You guys go on to bed."

"But I'm not…." Raven hit Beast Boy upside the head before he could finish that statement.

"Goodnight Nightwing." Cyborg and Raven said while dragging a wiggly Beast Boy out.

* * *

"Well, well Nightwing, you sure are moving fast aren't ya?" Cyborg's joking voice broke through Nightwing's sleep-induced mind.

He cracked open an eye under his mask and what he saw shocked him. Starfire was lying on top of his chest! But what shocked him most were two things. It felt completely natural to have her next to him, and the fact that she was _extremely_ light. Too light for his comfort.

He rose, with her still in his arms, sound asleep. He managed to pry her fingers from his uniform and laid her on the couch. At that moment Raven and Beast Boy walked in and headed for the kitchen area. Beast Boy was obviously still tired, because he was yawning every second and he ran into the table on his way to where Cyborg and Nightwing were standing. Raven seemed to be wide awake, and headed for her morning tea. When she finished making it, she came to stand behind the couch.

"Okay team. Once Starfire wakes up, we need to fix her the room across from mine. But before that, she needs to eat. So Cyborg, you start fixing a big breakfast. She _needs_ to eat. She's extremely malnourished."

They all looked at him questioningly. He motioned for them to look at Starfire. When they did, they all gasped in shock, even Nightwing. He knew she was thin, but not _that_ thin.

"I...I'll get right on that breakfast." Cyborg said, with the sadness in his voice very noticeable as he walked to the stove. The banging of pots and pans followed shortly after. Beast Boy walked over to Cyborg asking if he needed help. He knew that he would be unwelcome to the others because they would be focused on Starfire.

"Nightwing, we need to wake her up." When he jerked his head towards her, Raven rushed to explain. "We need to know just how bad she is. Plus we need to make sure she doesn't have any internal injuries."

Nightwing looked at her for a second before nodding in approval. He shook Starfire lightly; she groaned lightly and rolled away from his hands. He looked dejected, before shaking it off. "Starfire, wake up."

Her eyes slowly opened. When she said nothing, he told her what they needed. She nodded her okay.

"Can…can you walk?" Nightwing asked. She tried to stand, but didn't have the strength and fell. But before she could hit the ground, Nightwing caught her and lifted her to where he was holding her bridal style. "Okay then, I'll just have to pack you everywhere I guess." He told her with a small smile, he was rewarded with a small smile from her.

He walked towards their infirmary, with Raven trailing not too far behind. When they entered into one of the rooms he sat her on the examination table. "Okay Raven what kind of tests does she need?"

"Hmmm, well just a full body scan to check for internal injuries. Then we need to check her weight." Raven looked at Starfire, "Can you lie back on the table?

Starfire nodded and lay back until she was lying flat. She wondered what they were gonna do until she felt Raven's energy surround her. She focused on controlling her thoughts and feelings, so she would remain calm.

30 minutes later Raven had completed her scan. Both she and Starfire breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, you don't have any internal injuries, or breaks. That's good."

Starfire looked at her and smiled, "My people are most resilient. We are not easily injured." She kicked her feet a little. "I do not think I have the strength to do this weighing of one."

"Hmmm. Okay got it. I will weight Nightwing, then he can pick you up and then we'll weight you too together. The difference will be your weight." Raven motioned for Nightwing to step on the scale in the corner of the room. When she had recorded that, Nightwing picked up Starfire and stepped on the scale again. She finished her calculations, her eyes widened in shock.

"75. You weigh 75 pounds." Raven said in both anger and sadness.

Starfire sensing that Raven was upset, and incorrectly assuming it was directed at her hung her head in shame and meekly said, "I…I'm sorry."

The previously quiet Nightwing exploded, "No!" The girls jumped in fright. He raised Starfire's face until she was looking at him in the eye. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It is not your fault. Do you understand?"

As she nodded a few tears fell from her eyes. He gently wiped them away. "Cyborg should be done with the food." He picked her up and they went into the kitchen. He sat her in a chair, and he sat in the one next to her.

On the table was a feast of feasts. There were pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, biscuits and more. Beast Boy had insisted they do a vegetarian section too. So there were soy pancakes, soy milk, and tofu among some Beast Boy's vegetarian options.

Everyone began eating. Starfire hesitated at first, but once she saw how they were eating she felt less out of place.

"Hi, Starfire. I'm Beast Boy. More commonly referred to as God's gift to women." He said while wriggling his eyebrows.

Raven took that moment to hit him on the back of his head. She looked at Starfire, "You'll have to excuse him. His ego is about as big as a whale."

"Come on Raven. You know that all the ladies love me."

At that Starfire giggled. They all looked at her with both surprise and happiness. They were glad that she was smiling, but they didn't think it would be so soon that she was smiling and laughing. They sure wouldn't be smiling after what they could only imagine had happened to her.

"So what up next on the to-do list?" Cyborg asked.

Nightwing paused before answering, "Starfire will need clothes, and we need to fix up her room." They all looked at the garb that she was wearing, some metal outfit and agreed that yes she needed clothes. "But she can't go out looking like she's not eaten in years. Raven, can you go and find some clothes for her?" Raven nodded her yes.

"Purple." They all turned and looked at Starfire. "Friend Raven, I would like purple clothes." Raven looked at her before briefly nodding.

After that there was silence. But it was a comfortable silence, one that none attempted to break.

* * *

After Raven had gotten Starfire's clothes, and Cyborg and Beast Boy fixed up her room, it was a pretty dull day. There weren't any attacks. There weren't even any petty crimes. It seemed as if all the criminals in the city knew that the Teen Titans were focused on the alien in their tower.

The aforementioned heroes were sitting in the living room area. They all occupied the couch, except for Beast Boy who had transformed into a dog and lay at Starfire and Raven's feet.

"So… um Starfire, why…ah…why were you being held prisoner?" Nightwing asked rather hesitantly. He didn't want to bring back bad memories that would wipe the smile that was on Starfire's face.

At his question, Starfire pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She looked at him briefly before answering. "Not prisoner." Sensing the others' confusion she continued, "I was…prize. I was traded for the safety of my planet."

_Would she have been traded had they known what would have happened,_ Nightwing thought. The others were thinking along the same lines.

"Oh."

At that Starfire looked at him and beamed. They were all confused until she spoke, "But do not worry, friends. I do the thanking to you, because you have given to me the freedom I longed for." They all smiled in return.

Cyborg chose that moment to speak up, "Yo! Anybody else hungry, 'cause I am starved!" they all nodded in answer. "So how 'bout pizza then?"

"In case you have forgotten, Starfire cannot go outside." Raven said in her signature monotone voice.

"Chill Raven. Me and pipsqueak here can go get 'em."

Beast Boy transformed back into a human. "I vote vegetarian pizza!" he said while jumping up and down a little.

"I don't think so lil' dude. We are getting a supreme!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Hel-lo vegetarian here. I don't want any dead cows or pigs on my pizza!"

Starfire giggled. When they looked at her she offered, "Why do you not get both the pizza of supreme and the pizza of vegetarian?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other and nodded in acceptance. They then proceeded to walk out the door. Their voices could be heard arguing about who would drive the T-car.

Nightwing looked over at Starfire and said, "I think we're gonna like having you around." He looked at Raven for her confirmation.

She nodded and said, "Maybe now we can finally have some peace and quiet every once in a while. Those two refuse to compromise on _anything_."

"Then perhaps, I should offer my wise words to them?" She giggled when Nightwing and Raven shook their heads quickly in reply. "Then I shall continue to do so!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy returned not too long after.

"Pizza's here! Ooey gooey cheesy goodness covered in veggies and six different meats!" Cyborg exclaimed as he sat the box on the table. Raven and Nightwing carrying Starfire came to the table.

Beast Boy's box didn't even make it to the table before he had started chowing down. "Tank u Starfire. I ually don't et my wohn pihha." He said in between bites.

Cyborg looked at him. "Dude, swallow before you talk."

Beast Boy swallowed before repeating what he said, "Thank you Starfire. I usually don't get my own pizza!"

"You are welcome friend Beast Boy." After she said that she took her first bite and her eyes widened.

"I take it you like it?"

"Oh yes friend Raven! It has a most delectable taste!" She said as she gobbled her slice. She then grabbed a piece of Beast Boy's. "This is most tasteful as well!"

Nightwing chuckled. "Well Beast Boy, looks like someone else enjoys vegetarian pizza."

By the end of dinner everyone had their fill. Starfire had eaten a total of five slices. While the other four were shocked that she ate so heartily, they were happy as well. If she kept eating like this, she would healthy in no time.

Starfire yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Cyborg looked at the clock and saw it read 10:49, "We all should go to bed. It's gettin' kinda late."

They all nodded in agreement to his statement. Nightwing picked up Starfire and brought her to her room. Her eyes were closing as he stepped into the room. When he laid her on the bed, she was fully asleep. He then went to his room right across the hall.

It was a quiet, yet peaceful night in the tower.

**I wanted them to talk more in this chapter to show the impact Starfire had on them, did you notice?**

** Starfire and Cyborg were the hardest to write them speaking. **

** Next Chapter Title: Nightmares (forgot this part for chapter one )**

** Also, after the next chapter I will start bringing in episodes. So visit the poll on my page to decide which comes first. (But 'Betrothed' will definitely com after 'Sisters')**

** I also need a title for the story! So post what you think I should call it!**

** So yeah review and stuff.**


	3. Discovering Her Past

**Yo! I thank you for reading this far!**

**Nothing too big to report... BUT thanks to all my reviewers and followers and favorites! This chapter is for you!**

**It recently came to my attention that I may have made it seem like there wouldn't be villains. But there definitely will be, there just won't be Slade or Brotherhood of Evil (So basically villains that only showed up for 1 episode-in Blackfire's case 2) **

A week passed without many big disturbances. Most of the criminals were handled with just one of them, although there was one incident where all of the Titans were needed. Nightwing and Raven hadn't wanted to leave Starfire alone so soon. But she was able to coax them to go, claiming she was well enough to hold off someone until they came back. To further prove her point she held up a hand incased in one of her starbolts. They nodded then took off. The criminal, a sword wielding fool that called himself "The Chosen" was easily defeated when they combined their forces.

Now the Titans were lounging in the living room, doing what they usually did when there was a lull in the crime world. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Beast Boy was complaining about how Cyborg must've cheated in some way. No one was able to win that many times in a row. Raven was meditating in a corner. Her mumbling was just barely heard over Beast Boy's yelling. Starfire was sitting on the ledge Cyborg had built not too long after she told them that she needed sunlight, for energy and to help her heal. She was now up to a healthier 90 pounds and able to walk on her own, but still a while away from being considered healthy. Nightwing was in his room, filling put reports for the recent attacks.

Starfire glanced over at Raven, "Friend Raven?"

Raven opened one eye then closed it again. "Yes?"

"How long has friend Nightwing been locked inside his room? Should we not do the getting of him? It is nearly time for the supper, is it not?"

Raven glanced at the clock. It was 6:30. "It seems you are correct Starfire. You can go get him; I'll deal with the idiots over there." Raven motioned towards Cyborg and Beast Boy. The latter was now a rhino and was sitting on top of Cyborg, who was flailing his arms in discomfort.

Starfire nodded then walked out towards the sleeping quarters. When she approached Nightwing's room, she lightly knocked on his door. She could hear a chair running across the floor. A second later, Nightwing had slightly opened his door. When he saw it was her, he opened it wider.

"Starfire, is anything wrong?"

"Oh no, friend Nightwing!" She rubbed her arm up and down. "It is nearly time for the supper. I believe today is the day we are having the Chinese food, correct?"

Nightwing glanced at his clock, seeing the time he closed the door. As they walked back to the living room he said, "I guess Cyborg picked the place this time."

Starfire nodded rapidly. "Oh yes! But Beast Boy assured me that there will be plenty of the food for vegetarians there. So I agreed to go!"

Nightwing slightly smiled. Without her, Cyborg and Beast Boy would've been fighting until dark. Having her here would be good for all of them. Especially he and Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy were great and all, but their fights would wear on anyone's patience.

When they entered the room, the three occupants were standing by the window. Starfire looked at them excitedly.

"Oh friends, do you think that perhaps we may do the eating out? I would like to see the city! It is very terrible just sitting here all day!"

"Uhh… Starfire, do you think that's such a good idea? You still aren't completely healthy." Raven voiced her opinion.

Starfire looked at Raven and tilted her head in confusion, "Why? Perhaps I am not as familiar with Earth's customs, but I am always willing to learn. Is that not the o and kay?"

"Well alright, the lil' lady wants to eat out. We can't just keep her cooped up in here." Cyborg touched Starfire's shoulder. She looked at him with an appreciative smile.

Beast Boy walked over to them, "I think it's a great idea!" He picked up on of Starfire's thin arms. "But she may want to wear something that covers her. She may draw attention this way. We don't want anybody thinking we're starving her!" He waved he hand up and down to further prove his point.

When she got her hand out of Beast Boy's grasp she stated, "But I do not have more clothes. Perhaps I may do the borrowing of somebody's clothes?"

"I don't have to worry about clothes, or else I'd give you something of mine." Cyborg rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"His clothes would be too big for you! And compared to you I'm just a bug!" Beast Boy transformed into a ladybug then changed back, proving his point.

"Yeah… My clothes aren't any better than yours. Sorry Starfire." Raven said in her monotone voice.

"I may have something. Hold on for a sec." Nightwing walked out of the living room then returned a few minutes later. He held one of his old Robin capes in his hands. "It's not very big, but it should reach to your boots. So it'll cover everything."

He handed it to Starfire and she slipped it on her shoulders. She had a little difficulty clasping it together, but she managed. She looked at everyone and beamed. They all walked out to the T-car.

"My baby's only designed for two people. When I made it, it was only Robin and I that needed transportation." Cyborg rubbed his head. "Raven just flew to wherever we were going. Beast Boy, he transformed in some flying animal. What should we do then?"

Starfire thought for a moment, before closing her eyes in concentration. When she opened them she was hovering a few inches off the ground. She smiled and went higher. "Perhaps I may fly as well?"

"Uhh. Sure. But only if you think you have the strength to make it." Nightwing spoke.

Starfire spun around in the air a few times. "Oh friend Nightwing, I haven't felt this happy in years! I will surely have no problems; I have been absorbing much energy from the sun!" She exclaimed happily.

"Alright then! Problem solved!" Cyborg raised his fist in the air. He hopped into the car just as Beast Boy transformed into a pigeon.

Raven raised an eyebrow at him, but did not say anything. They then took off into the air, the trip ingrained into their memory.

Nightwing glanced up at Starfire. "Starfire, can you do me a favor? Try to stay close to the T-car? I just don't want to think of you falling, without at least one of us seeing you."

Starfire shook her head yes but replied, "Do not worry friend Nightwing! I have not felt this well in years!" Nightwing flinched, but got into the T-car. They took off as well, Starfire flying above the car, seeing as how she did not know the route.

"Dude! That was my potsticker! Give it back!" Cyborg had just grabbed the last potsticker in the bowl. Needless to say, Beast Boy was rather unhappy with that.

"Didn't see ya name on it, therefore it's mine just as much as it was yours." Cyborg replied while chewing.

"But potstickers are one of the few things I can eat here! You took it just to spite me! We have all kinds of meat on the table!" beast Boy yelled in accusation.

"Will you quit yelling?! This place knows about Cyborgs appetite. They will surely bring more." Raven said in an unhappy voice.

Beast Boy sat back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest.

Starfire was looking between Beast Boy and Cyborg. She leaned closer to Nightwing and asked quietly, "Will Beast Boy be the o and kay?"

"Yeah. This happens every time we come here. Those two love those potstickers, so they're always fighting over them." Nightwing shook his exasperatedly. "But seeing how we always get unlimited amounts of food, I don't know why they fight."

He rolled his eyes at them when Cyborg started taunting Beast Boy by waving an octopus in his face. In retaliation, Beast Boy turned into an octopus and squirted ink at him. Starfire giggled at the two. Nightwing looked down at her and smiled too. Raven just sat there munching on some General Tao's chicken looking on the two with a rather bored expression.

When Cyborg had his fill, approximately two hours after they arrived, they all walked outside. Just as soon as Raven was about to take off, their communicators buzzed. Cyborg checked his arm, which he had hooked to the computer at the tower for cases like this.

"Some slime creature. Near the junkyard. He's attacking metal….no he's EATING metal." Cyborg looked bummed, he had planned to go back home and play video games.

In fact, they all looked rather bummed out. The only one that didn't was Raven, but it was hard to tell what she was feeling from facial expressions alone.

Nightwing looked at Starfire. "Starfire, do you think maybe you should go back to the tower?"

Starfire shook her head vehemently. "No friend Nightwing! I will go! I feel I am ready to fight!" She held up a now glowing green hand. "We Tameranians are very resilient beings! I will fight with everyone!"

Nightwing nodded slightly. He wasn't exactly happy with her decision to come along, but he had to comply with her wishes.

They all then took off with the T-car in the lead.

When they arrived at the scene, they realized that the 5-story tall creature wasn't really going after metal, but rubber. They could tell because of all the slime covered metal that lay behind him. The metal just happened to come along when he filled his mouth full of junk. And with each bit of rubber he grew.

Beast Boy transformed into a T-rex and swiped at the creature with his tail, but it just went through it. Nightwing then through a freeze bomb at the creature, but by then it was so big that it just froze a small part of the creature. Cyborg then blasted it with his sonic cannon, which seemed to work a little more. It left a hole in one of its arms.

Raven then tried to hit it with some of her dark energy, but before she could finish yelling out Metrion, the creature threw a mouthful of metal at her that she just managed to block. Starfire started pelting it with her starbolts. It hurt the creature, because it swiped her with its arm.

She went flying through the air, heading straight for Cyborg. Before he could move she hit him, knocking both of them back.

"Ya okay there Star?" Neither one paid much attention to what would become Starfire's new nickname.

She nodded to him. "Friend Cyborg, does this creature not have a weakness?"

Cyborg thought a moment before holding his arm to the creature so he could analyze it. "Heat. It can't stand heat. It's also susceptible to cold, but heat melts it. That's why my cannon and you starbolts worked on it."

Starfire nodded. "Perhaps we should hit it at the same time then?"

Cyborg nodded before yelling to Nightwing. "Yo! This thing can't take heat! But we need to keep it still so Starfire and I can get in good hits!"

Nightwing nodded then yelled out "Raven, hold the thing still as long as possible! Cyborg and Starfire need to hit it with as much heat as possible!"

Raven then began chanting and a wall appeared around the creature. Then Cyborg and Starfire started hitting it with as much force as they could. Nightwing then threw a bomb into the creature's mouth. That, combined with Starfire's and Cyborg's attacks, was successful in destroying whatever the thing was.

When they had gotten back to the tower, they had all went to their rooms and collapsed out of sheer exhaustion.

Nightwing awoke to the sound of pained screams. Instantly he was on alert, but when he saw that no one had broken through he relaxed a little. Still on edge though he decided to go check it out. When he stepped out of the room, the screams instantly became louder. When he realized they were coming from Starfire's room he pushed open the door. He walked over beside the pain, the sheer pain coming from her broke his heart. He gently shook her.

"Starfire. Starfire wake up."

She didn't wake. In fact, she now began sobbing loudly. That broke his heart even further.

When he saw that she wasn't going to wake up, he decided to get Raven. The walk to Raven's room seemed further than it normally was. When he drew near the door, he knocked lightly at first, but with not answer he started banging on the door. By the time she answered, both Cyborg and Beast Boy were staring at him confusedly.

"What is so important that you must wake me up in the middle of the night?" Raven was clearly not very happy at the moment.

"Starfire."

With that one word, the other three were instantly awake. When a blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the tower, they all dashed to her room. The sight that was before them disturbed them to the very core. Starfire was writhing across the bed, with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Wha…what should we do." Beast Boy stood there, saddened at the sight before him. "Raven…can't you do something!"

Raven looked at him and then nodded slightly. She placed her hand on Starfire's forehead and was sucked into her dream.

The sight caused bile to rise into her throat. Because this wasn't any nightmare it was a _memory._ The Starfire in the dream was clearly as she was a week ago. But she didn't seem very strong in the dream; in fact she had tears rolling down her face as she was repeatedly hit with some sort of electric whip. She was bleeding from various cut, but the Gordonians just laughed at her and continued to hit her.

Then the scene shifted and Raven's stomach dropped. Starfire was laying underneath a Gordonian that was screaming out in pleasure. Starfire was screaming, begging to be let go, thrashing about.

_She was… she was rap…_Raven couldn't even finish that thought and forced herself out of Starfire's dream.

When Raven came to, Beast Boy was rubbing tears from her eyes. She didn't even try to swat his hands away, that how distraught she was.

"What…what did you see?" It was Nightwing who first spoke.

Raven looked at the other three before replying. "It was worse than we thought. She wasn't just starved. She was beat and even…" Raven shuddered before she could finish. Beast Boy wrapped an arm around her in comfort and she leaned into it.

"She was what, Raven? Please tell us?" It was Cyborg that time.

"Raped." She whispered as quietly as possible.

All occupants froze and looked over and the silently weeping Starfire. There was no way that someone that smiled that brightly could have gone through something like that. There was just no way.

Nightwing slowly walked over to Starfire and bent down. He placed a hand on her arm, which seemed to soothe her. "Go."

The others voiced their protests. But he just glared at them they yelled, "GO! And that is an order!"

He started rubbing her head, which quieted her. He then lifted her into his arms and held her close to him. He then started weeping for the first time since his parents had died.

**Okay that was realllllly dark. I'm sorry if I offended anybody, but it was vital to my story. If any rape victims read this I apologize if I bring back any bad memories, I know your pain. (It was extremely hard for me to write that part, because I did NOT want to write that word)**

**So yeah review and send me any questions you have!**


	4. Discovering Why She Smiles

**Yo yo yo! Thanks for coming this far! *bows deeply***

**So…this is gonna be the last chapter before I start adding in episodes so go vote in my poll now!**

**Without further ado I present Chapter four!**

Nightwing woke up because the light was shining in his eyes. He squinted until he was used to the bright morning light. _This is why I had my room on the west side of the tower. _Starfire groaned and he jerked his head to her. When he saw that she was just rolling over, he relaxed. When he saw that she wasn't being disturbed by nightmares he decided to go to the kitchen and his stomach growled in agreement with his thoughts.

The stroll to the kitchen was fairly quiet. When he got to the living room/kitchen he saw why. Raven was meditating, not that big of a change really. But Beast Boy and Cyborg were cooking a huge breakfast, and they weren't fighting. His eyes widened in shock. Beast and Cyborg getting along? That did_ not_ happen.

"So what are you guys doing?" He questioned.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other embarrassedly. "We…ah…Star….breakfast…you..." was all they could splutter out.

"They wanted to make Starfire a good breakfast. They were hoping that you wouldn't wake up while they were cooking." She shook her head at the two 'cooks'. "Don't want anybody knowing we actually care about Star now do we boys." She said in a mocking baby voice. The two boys glared at her, then turned back to the objective at hand.

Nightwing raised an eye at her. "Star?"

Raven blushed slightly. "Yeah… Cyborg called her that last night. Now they're both calling her that. Kinda slipped out there."

Nightwing nodded in understanding. He walked over to where Raven was levitating and said in a low voice, "Hey, Raven. What do you think caused Star to have those nightmares?"

Raven noticed his slip but did nothing more than raise an eyebrow at him. "I can't really say. I can't get a good read on her emotions. So that probably means that her emotions are in chaos…that's the only explanation that I can think of. When a person's mind is in chaos it becomes harder for me to lock onto their emotions, because there are so many feelings swirling in their heads." She raised a hand to her chin in thought.

Nightwing opened his mouth to continue with the conversation but before he could a loud "Good morning al my dear friends! Is it not a most glorious day?" rang throughout the room. Everyone jerked their heads to Starfire in shock. _There is no way she can be happy. Not after what we heard last night,_ was the thought at the forefront of everyone's mind.

"Yo, Star? Are…are you okay?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire looked over at him questioningly. She tilted her head in confusion. "Why would I not be friend Cyborg? And please, who is this 'Star' you speak of?"

Beast Boy strolled rather comically over to her and slapped her back, "It's a nickname. We shortened 'Starfire' to 'Star'. Like how you can shorten 'Cyborg' to 'Cy' or 'Raven' to 'Rae'."

"How about we shorten 'Beast Boy' to just 'Boy'?" Raven said rather menacingly.

Beast Boy shrank back in fright at Raven's deadly expression. He held his hands up in defense. "Aww, come on Raven, it was just an example. I'm not gonna start calling you 'Rae' that would be wrong." Raven nodded in acceptance of his statement.

"Ah, okay! I shall accept this 'nickname' that has been bestowed upon me with happiness!" Starfire clapped her hands in delight.

"The food is done! We will feast like kings!" Cyborg said as he placed the last bowl onto the table. There was bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage, juice, tea-for Raven, and Beast Boy had a small section of tofu and soy food.

There was silence as the Titans stuffed themselves with the delicious food that Cyborg, with Beast Boy's help, had prepared.

"This food has a most wondrous taste! What do you call it?" Starfire held up a piece of the bacon.

"That's bacon! Only the most delicious, most beautiful, most wonderful thing that was given to man!" As he was saying this. Cyborg was piling more of the bacon onto his plate.

Beast Boy looked at him in disgust. He opened his mouth to say something, but looked at Starfire and closed it. _Now is not the time to rag on Cyborg. _Raven looked over at him and gave him a small smile, she felt the determination he felt and guessed as to what he was thinking.

"So…Star…what…what exactly did you dream about last night?" Nightwing asked.

The fork that was almost to Starfire's mouth stilled and fell out of her hand. At that, everyone's eyes were on her. She looked over at him then looked at the others. She looked down for a minute, and then surprised them by looking up with too big smile on her face.

"I know not what you speak of." She stood up with enough force to knock the chair over. "If you will please excuse me. I would like to return to my room." With that, she took off flying back to her room.

The others stood and stared at each other, their breakfast forgotten.

"Dude…why would you ask that." Beast Boy probed.

Nightwing clenched his fist. He stood up slowly. When he turned to go after Starfire, a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned and saw that it was Raven.

"Nightwing, perhaps I should go talk to her. She probably needs a shoulder to cry on."

"And she can't do that with me?" He ground out.

"No." At Raven's abrupt answer he cringed. At that Raven's eyes softened. "With you, she will most likely pretend to be perfectly fine. In order to get better, she needs to let this all out not keep it bottled inside."

Nightwing curtly nodded and Raven took off to Starfire's room. She lightly knocked. The door opened a crack.

"Starfire it's just me." When the door didn't open any further she sighed. "I came to talk to you. Just you and me."

The door jerked open. Raven apprehensively walked in. Starfire closed the door when Raven was fully inside her room. She flew over to the bed and plopped down. She tapped the spot next to her and Raven slowly sat.

"Star….what exactly happened to you after we met?" Raven didn't even notice the nickname had slipped out.

Starfire drew her lags to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"What did you see in my dream… no nightmare last night?" At her question Raven's eyes widened slightly. "I know what you are Raven. You are from Azarath, the planet where you can feel emotions among other gifts. Your planet is in the galaxy next to mine."

Raven nodded, "Well… You were beat and… and rap…" Raven couldn't finish the word.

Starfire only nodded. "You are correct. The Gordonians were very cruel creatures."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Raven asked, "How long did it go on?"

"The beating or the raping?" Raven flinched at how easily it came out. When Starfire received no answer she continued, "The beating started when they first captured me. That was about a year before we met."

Starfire dropped her legs. "The raping started… I believe two years after we met." She laid back onto the bed.

"How did you deal with it?"

"I hoped and prayed for release." Starfire rolled over on her stomach and placed her head on Raven's lap. "Sometimes I begged for death to come, even considered ending it myself. But then I chastised myself, death would be a coward's way out."

Raven started stroking Starfire's head subconsciously. "How can you smile and be so happy? Especially when your mind is in so much chaos."

"Chaos? Oh! My mind is not in chaos. I am very aware of how it must be for you. I am able to control my emotions very well. " Starfire sat up onto her knees. "As for me being happy, I do not wish to dwell on the past and wonder about 'what ifs'. I choose to live for the now, not the past."

"If so, why did you run from us?"

Starfire looked embarrassed, "I did not know how everyone would react. I wanted to prepare myself for the worst."

"But, surely you must have known we would have done everything we could have to make you feel better. We all care about you Star."

Starfire shook her head slowly, "No." She raised a hand to her chest. "But I admit, with everyone I feel…safe." She then beamed at Raven. "Thank you friend Raven! You have eased my fears." She then pulled Raven up and they ran back to the living room.

The sight they met was just slightly amusing. Nightwing was pacing the floor. Beast Boy and Cyborg were trying to get him to sit down.

"Friends!" She ran to them with Raven in tow and pulled them into a group hug. "This has been a most joyous day!"

"So…are you all better now?" Beast Boy asked.

Starfire looked at him and nodded rapidly. "I am the o and kay! In fact, I have never felt such joy in my whole life." She started jumping up and down. "Perhaps we could have a marathon of the movies while ingesting the corn of pop and other sweets."

"I'm down with that." Cyborg said.

So they all sat on the couch. Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over the choice of movie. Starfire was giggling in happiness. Raven and Nightwing both looked at her, and then looked back at the squabbling two with a small smile on their faces. It was going to be a fun day.

**Guys! I am soo sorry it took so long! The chapter is shorter than normal, but the next one will be longer to make up for that.**

**So far 'Sisters' and 'Troq' are winning for next chapter! Get to voting if you want something else!**

**So yeah Read and Review.**


End file.
